


Playing dumb

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, M/M, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Rivalry, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: Kokichi, a trickster phantom thief, was finally captured by the mafia. It seems almost like a dream... or a nightmare, at least to Fuyuhiko. How did his dumbass rival get caught so easily?!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Playing dumb

On the ground in a tiny room sat a scrawny figure, wearing badly ripped jeans and some random, baggy tee. Having his fancy gear taken away, he looked even more frail than usual. Handcuffed, his arms positioned uncomfortably, he's been waiting in this very spot for hours without a complaint.

Finally, the keyhole gave a sound. The door opened heavily and another figure walked in.

"Leave us alone." Blonde muttered to the bodyguard that followed him until now. Grey haired silently obeyed, closing the door behind her friend.

It was silent for a longer while. Kokichi looked up at his rival, huge, deep eyes glowing. Hard to say what kinds of emotions they held right now; Fuyuhiko's brows furrowed with frustration. Even though Kokichi at first sight seemed so much more pathetic here and now, without his costume, he truly had the same power that beamed through him at all times. His presentation really was just fun and games; he didn't need anything extra to be powerful and intimidating. His face- no, his eyes were enough.

And Kuzuryu sincerely loved that burning passion that could light these up. That excitement, thrill, sheer joy. Even (especially?) if they had to happen right before the other would salute him with a grin, seconds before vanishing into thin air; escaping once again, having tricked the yakuza once again. Winning. Playing Fuyuhiko over. Something about that smile and that stare- about how Kokichi would always find it successful when Fuyuhiko got engaged in a chase...

This one feral time happened tonight, though. And it would be no more.

That thought seemed surreal. The end of Kokichi Ouma. The end of… them. Fuyuhiko felt his body go numb at the thought. So cold. F-For some reason-

D.I.C.E.'s leader, Kokichi Ouma, has been finally captured by the Kuzuryu clan. The entire rival organization was in an impas. Kokichi was more than just any leader, after all. He was both heart and brain to that enormous body of D.I.C.E.'s ten thousand members. Without him, it couldn't function at all. Without him, it would fall apart within weeks.

And without him… would anything make sense anymore?

Kokichi smiled. It was a borderline unsettling, but still fairly sweet smirk. Fuyuhiko felt a shiver run down his spine.

Yeah. This guy was just so powerful. Even shot down and pinned to the ground.

"What are you gonna do now, sweetheart?" Ouma spoke, switching to a casual expression; not exactly hopeless or scared. "It appears your guys got to me before the police, the army, FBI and other countless little enemies that I happened to collect along the way… so I'm all in your care. And you can do whatever you want to me. That's just pure facts."

'Bullshit!!!' fuyuhiko wanted to yell. He'd do just what the other would tell him in the end, if he only began listening. If he only took a step into this trap, he'd be powerless. He was told- he knew how bad Kokichi could be. And so, he remained in place, deciding to stay still. He just couldn't hide the faintest tint of pink that covered his face.

Kokichi smirked, reading him like an open book from the posture alone. "Geez, you're such a child."

"Says who?" Fuyuhiko crossed his arms on his chest in annoyance. "The most childish villain out there, in the whole world?"

"Says who?" Kokichi echoed. "The most easy to fluster yakuza in history?" He chuckled. "You're so fun to play with! Fine! If you're not gonna take my humble offer, let's just talk."

"You're not the one in charge here!" The blonde responded sharply, but his rival just smiled wider.

"Oh, and are you so sure about that?"

"Tch!-" Fuyuhiko couldn't let this sort of disrespect just… pass! Who did this asshole think was keeping him alive right now?! Who did he think he should be grateful towards?!

Who does he think he is, to get caught like that?!... Like a dumbass rookie!...

T-This little-

In a sudden outburst of emotions, he instinctively went back to the only things that the clan taught him to express openly: violence and anger.

A harsh slap landed on the pale man's face, immediately beginning to form a raging bruise.

Kokichi stumbled, but then just frowned a little, tilting his head with a much softer smirk.

"Eesh, hope you don't beat your swordswoman wife like that. Or is that just how you treat everyone you love?"

Fuyuhiko glared at his own hand, not finding it in him to argue about how Peko wasn't his spouse, but a friend, a sister, almost. And especially how he would never raise the very same hand on her.

Or would he?

He was just the family's puppet in the end. Even as the leader, he was no less dependent on his kins than he was as a child. That's… probably what annoyed him the most in this whole bullshit clan.

He had to follow these strict instructions from people he despised so much. So… if they told him to hit Peko… he technically should oblige.

For fucking!...

"Hey, Hiko. Join me."

That proposition got Fuyuhiko wide-eyed and still as stone. Not because of its content, hell no. Kokichi would offer him a spot in D.I.C.E. about thirty times a week - but he's never been as serious as now. As… clean.

When Fuyuhiko looked at him now, there was no trace of tricks in here. It was unsettling in its own way, but also oddly… comforting.

Kokichi's expression was gentle, caring. Almost inviting. I-It was- he was almost sure that it was a lie.

...or maybe he was just taught to think like that of anyone that seemed to oppose his clan's nurture.

Fuyuhiko dropped his hand to the side, hardly looking away. "...that would mean you'd win, huh."

Kokichi huffed. "It's not about one of us winning or losing, goddammit! It's about how tired I am of seeing you wither every single day. Wither inside this fucking clan. It's so much more painful than losing a hundred times." He got on his feet with a small grunt, somehow not falling in spite of having his arms tied up. His eyes now seemed like peaceful pools of rainwater, which caused Fuyuhiko to startle. He's- he's never seen them like that. "I do care about my biggest rival, you know. And I know you care about me. That's why I'm still alive… It's the fact that you hit me, tied up and unable to defend myself, which tells me how bad it's gotten. It tells me that… maybe I should've let them catch me sooner."

"W-What do you-" Was all Fuyuhiko could let out before the other took slow steps towards him. "Wh- don't you fucking dare to-"

"What are you gonna do, hit me again?" Kokichi's smile turned sour, almost sorry. "C'mon. I know you're not like that, really."

Ouma kept stepping forward and the other began moving backwards, ashamed, confused and mildly panicked. Back, back, back… till he felt the cold, rough concrete behind himself. Fuyuhiko looked away, failing to acknowledge when the other stood right in front of him. Maybe a couple centimeters of tense air separated them, really. Maybe less.

"Jeez, what has this fucking family done to you." Kokichi muttered, clearly looking into Fuyuhiko's flustered face. "Half of these scars I don't recognize. Is that how they treat their mafia prince? Their precious eldest son?" He exhaled with a little, pitiful giggle, then shook his head. "Ridiculous. I'd show them royalty."

Fuyuhiko swallowed hard, blinking in hopes it would make the █████ stop pricking in his eyes. How did one guy manage to solve him like that? This guy, no less? It shouldn't be happening. This shouldn't be good. Ouma of all people… shouldn't be allowed to read him like that… save him like that.

Kokichi fucked him over so many times in the field. He ridiculed Fuyuhiko so many times. He's… he's made things so tough for the Kuzuryu clan with his silly pranks...

...but in the same time, wasn't this bastard the only thing that made Fuyuhiko smile and laugh? Feel at least a hint of happiness, excitement, maybe even love in this life? How… how hopeless did his existence have to be for him to have to cling to someone like Kokichi for the sake of living?...

"Hey, it's okay. I'm serious." Kokichi kept encouraging softly. "We can just disappear. You can take Peko, if you want. And your sister-"

"Natsumi wouldn't get it." The blonde let out a raspy whisper. "She'd sell our asses out the first possible moment. She… wouldn't get my decision."

Kokichi blinked, sort of disbelieving - but a welcome surprise lit up his eyes now. And Fuyuhiko could tell, since… he finally met the other's stare. As embarrassing as his own expression was.

"Oh? Your decision?"

Fuyuhiko nodded slowly, gulping.

"Yeah. I don't… want to be here anymore. This isn't life. If it has to take someone like you for me to feel any meaning in this shit circus, there really is something wrong." He reached out to wipe off the rogue █████ on his face, but the pale hand was quicker. And softer, too. Can't remember the last time when someone was so tender towards him… jeez. Suddenly Fuyuhiko wished there were more █████ that Kokichi could wipe with his fingers. Maybe there would be ones in the near future… maybe.

Maybe, just maybe, he felt a little broken and manhandled. Maybe he really was just so exhausted. Maybe… he's really had enough. Maybe it felt kind of good to cry, even if he hasn't done that since he was a kid. Even if... his first reaction was feeling like shit for it.

Maybe it was time to actually stand up for himself and make the right choice. For his future. For Peko.

Kokichi did allow himself to be captured just to try and set him free. E-Even if Fuyuhiko had to play this wild card that fate has given him: this weird, pale clown, seemingly handcuffed and on the lost position, right in front of him… this was okay. This should be fine.

Just maybe he was gonna give Kokichi the benefit of the doubt. And a free pass of a lover.

They were getting out of here. Both of them.

It was about time.


End file.
